American Idol Parody Clip Show
"American Idol Parody Clip Show" is the thirty-sixth episode of Drawn Together, and the final episode of the third season. Unless Comedy Central and the show's creators decide to continue the show's production, it will also be the series finale. Storyline The Jew Producer hosts an end-of-season retrospective, promising that at the end of the show, one of the housemates will be sent home. Between clips of highlights from past season, each housemate sings a musical number and is then ruled to be "safe" or "not safe". Midway through the episode, the producer shoots himself when Xandir denies an affair the two had, prompting former American Idol co-host Brian Dunkleman to take over. Hero, Toot, Ling-Ling, Spanky, and Foxxy are all determined to be safe, while Wooldoor, Xandir, and Clara face eviction. When Dunkleman tries to build up the reveal, Clara tells him to cut the nonsense, insisting that everyone will be coming back. However, a housemate is indeed evicted at the end of the show: Munchkin Mouse, a previously unmentioned ninth housemate. As the show ends, the housemates all walk offstage and through a door marked "Unemployment". Songs * The cast sings "Drawn Together", the show's original rejected theme song. This is the only song in the show not to have appeared in a previous episode. * Hero sings "Daisy Bell", a song originally featured in "Dirty Pranking No. 2". * Toot sings "A Moment like This", a song originally featured in "A Tale of Two Cows". * Wooldoor sings "Black Chick's Tongue", a song originally featured in "Hot Tub". * Ling-Ling sings "Ling-Ling Battle Song", a song originally featured in "Gay Bash". * Xandir sings "Fire the Load", a song originally featured in "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education". * Spanky sings "I Wanted You to Know", a song originally featured in "Little Orphan Hero" and several other episodes. * Clara and Foxxy sing "La-La-La-La-Labia", a song originally featured in "Clara's Dirty Little Secret". The recording used is a demo of the song sung by Tara Strong and Cree Summer that had previously been featured on The Adam Carolla Show. Clips Some of the clips feature a false airdate or a "Viewer's Choice" caption. These are both concepts carried over from "The Drawn Together Clip Show". * Spelling Applebee's ** Clip: Hero makes out with a waiter while on a date with Clara. ** Fake airdate: April 29, 1992 ** Viewer's choice: Best Simpsons Parody * Mexican't Buy Me Love ** Clip: Toot puts on a donkey show. ** Viewer's choice: Best Dreamgirls Parody * Captain Girl ** Clip: Captain Girl's Mormon funeral. ** Fake airdate: November 18, 2006 ** Viewer's choice: Most Athletic * Breakfast Food Killer ** Clip: Wooldoor meets Cap'n Crunch. ** Viewer's choice: Roomiest Hat * A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special ** Clip: Ling-Ling, as Mr. Nagasaki, commands a tearful Xandir to take off his shirt. ** Viewer's choice: Best One Time Joke ** The clip is played again moments later. * Hot Tub ** Clip: Spanky gets an erection seeing Clara cry. * The Drawn Together Clip Show ** Clip: Hero makes out with Tim Tommerson. ** Fake airdate: Two years ago * Unrestrainable Trainable ** Clip: Clara tries to distract Foxxy with Denzel Washington. ** Fake airdate: November 6, 2006 ** Viewer's choice: Best Veterans Care Fun Facts As in "The Drawn Together Clip Show", throughout the episode, notes designated as "DT Fun Facts" pop up on the screen in a parody of Pop-up Video. * song was the original rejected theme song for Drawn Together. * The writers played Halo instead of punching up this Hero line. * Toot's character is based on your mother's face. ** A Fun Fact in the previous clip show stated that Toot's character was based on "your mother". * Sorry, we didn't know your mom had passed. * Last year's fun facts were 40% more fun. * Brian Dunkleman declined to voice himself. **The character is actually voiced by series co-creator Matt Silverstein. * Clip shows make budgetary cents. * The Drawn Together producers consider themselves casual friends with Seth MacFarlane. * This is a terribly disappointing series finale. * There is not enough space to finish this Drawn Toget- (The rest of the fact is cut off.) * When line that everyone will be coming back was written, Drawn Together had not yet been cancelled. Montages Munchkin Mouse The montage of Munchkin Mouse's greatest moments consists of clips from previous episodes with Munchkin Mouse digitally inserted into the shot. Clips featured include Clara dancing, Hero's wedding to Unusually Flexible Girl, an Asian man urinating, Toot's donkey show, Hero and Xandir in the tub, the Hebrew fraternity, the Wienermobile, the babies taking up arms, a confessional shot, Judge Fudge at the zoo, Hero and the Terminator in the shower, Speedy Gonzales, the Yip Yips, Foxxy after being shot, the Jew "poisoning the well", a senior pretending to be Napoleon, Clara collapsed from her sickness, Sockbats Gone Wild, Bob the Cucumber's suicide, Wooldoor wearing the dead trucker's body, Toot's birthday party, the Muppet Babies being attacked, Wooldoor's foot, Toot doing a truffle shuffle, Live Action Squirrel with Big Balls, a redneck drinking beer, Bambi with his dead mother, and Clara's Vajoana. Notes and inside references * The tattooed rear end shown in one shot is that of Unusually Flexible Girl from the episode "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact". * Like the previous season's clip show, the audience is comprised of character from previous episodes. Several shots of the audience are directly recycled from the previous clip show. * During Toot's song, the Monkey Man clip makes an appearance. This is the clip's only appearance in Season Three. * After Xandir is declared "not safe", Hero is sitting on the couch instead of on the "safe" bed. * This is the only season finale not to be written by creators Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein. Animated cameos * Totoro from My Neighbor Totoro plays piano during Ling-Ling's song. This is Totoro's fourth appearance on the show. Cultural references * The format of this episode combines the clip show, a common television convention, with a talent competition in the style of American Idol. * The Jew Producer reads a magazine called Vanity, a reference to the entertainment trade publication Variety. * Ling-Ling's sultry performance on top of the piano is a reference to Michelle Pfeiffer's piano-top performance in The Fabulous Baker Boys. * Foxxy says that she and Clara are the best pairing of a black person and a racist Christian bitch since Danny Glover and Mel Gibson, a reference to the stars of the Lethal Weapon film series. * Foxxy and Clara's nude on-stage guitar duet is a parody of a scene from Forrest Gump, where actress Robin Wright performs a similar scene. Many of the camera angles in the scene match those used in the film. Category:Episodes